Even the Gods Bow to Us
by Peilikuva
Summary: Some brotherly bonding in a form of hunting a snack. Paul/Marko slash (nothing too graphic)


**A/N: I would like to start by saying that I am not a native English speaker. English is not my first language. I have learned it in school so grammar and comma mistakes will be found. I tried my best so I will not tolerate anyone trolling me about my mistakes but I will appreciate constructive criticism. : )**

**Keep calm and love the lost boys.**

* * *

Rock concerts were the best time to hunt. The music was nearing an ear-shattering volume not to mention the crowd. Humans, oh how they amused him, given that he didn't want to rip their heads off for being, well, humans. Their laughter twisted and turned into one big uncontrollable racket that hurt his ears but did not bring out the bloodthirsty monster in him. He allowed them to have their fun, why not. He could not deny them the pleasures of a rock concert because it was the music of gods.

And he was above these puny beings.

At the moment, he settled for staring at them with his cold, calculating eyes. The night was young. The last rays of sun had disappeared beneath the horizon only two hours ago, so he still had time for anything he wanted. Right now, his enjoyment consisted of watching humans rubbing against each other and reaching towards the sky as if to grasp the heavy guitar riffs floating in the air.

A wicked smile spread across his pale face. The scent of blood filled his nostrils: it flew in the air and surrounded him, the hypnotizing sound of pumping hearts invaded his ears.

Paul was happy. He truly was.

He loved the way he could just cut off the motor and sit on his bike, staring at people who tried to scramble away from him. Oh, how the little humans tried to avoid his gaze, but he could still see them. He was able to smell and hear them over long distances; humans could never hide from him.

At the moment, even if he was enjoying the metallic scent, he wasn't hungry. He had had his fill earlier that night. The young boy had screamed, begged and tried to crawl away, but Paul hadn't let him. He had toyed with the teenager like a cat: he had let his pray escape thinking he was free, but then the vampire had caught him again. Little cuts and nibbles had ensured that the blood would flow. It was always nice to see how the skin turned paler minute by minute but would never be completely white due to the blood stains. The contrast was stunning. He felt like an artist.

The immortal biker let out a throaty chuckle as he picked dried blood under his sharp nails.

"Are you up for a snack?" Marko questioned as he appeared next to him. Paul had felt his presence before his voice could be heard, so he wasn't startled. Then again, sneaking up on a vampire was never that easy.

He turned to look at Marko. The boy was as angelic as ever. Soft curls framed his pale, innocent looking face while a dark glint remained in his eyes. Marko wasn't one to mess with. Humans always made the mistake to think him as the weakest, the one you begged for help when the others closed in. In reality, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"I ate already," Paul responded with a smile.

Marko hummed happily. He took another step closer to his brother to catch a better whiff of the fresh blood that was now pulsing through his body. He touched Paul's bare neck and felt how it radiated warmth.

"You sure?" Marko allowed his hand to linger on Paul's shoulder a bit longer as he observed the people around them. "We could snatch some girl or guy, if you'd prefer that," Marko smiled wickedly, "and go have some fun."

Paul grinned at his brother's suggestion. Screw the cynics, his eternity rocked.

"Do I get to pick the person?" he asked coyly, sliding from his bike. Marko nodded enthusiastically. "Well, then. Follow me."

Paul left his precious baby behind. The bike was his pride and joy, but he didn't think twice leaving her behind. He knew everyone was aware that she belonged to him and that there would be consequences if anything happened to her.

The duo started moving through the crowd. Locals knew better than to stand in their way, but a few silly tourists didn't know the unwritten rules. Their eyes widened as the boys passed them smirking. The Lost boys were highly aware of the aura they carried, which excited them even more. Sure, the hazard vibes they gave off could from time to time make it difficult for them to lure people in. Then again, most of the time they didn't care if the people were willing or not. They could just follow the person around and kill them in a deserted alley or simply in their homes without hesitating or thinking twice. Resistance is futile, et cetera.

The population of Santa Carla consisted of varying range of people. There were surf nazis with their tanned skins and ripped bodies. They were the usual victims of the boys because the Lost Boys simply loathed the sun worshiping, ocean loving idiots. Furthermore, the surf nazis loved to party around bonfires on beach during the night, which automatically made them easy kills.

Authorities such as police officers or guards ended up as food only when they took notice on the boys. Tourists were too gullible for their own good, which is why the boys viewed them as a last resort but because they wanted a challenge, tourists usually got to keep their lives. Chasing bunnies was no fun. Also, their sun cream covered skins didn't taste good between teeth.

As it was night time and heavier music was the primary entertainer, most adults and old people were at home sleeping or doing whatever they did, leaving teenagers and young people to rule the streets. Usually, it went like that. Not that it made any difference to Paul. He had no qualms killing an innocent fifteen-year-old who still had their life ahead of them or a 80-year-old who had one foot in the grave.

Blood was all that mattered.

After a few minutes of scanning the surroundings, Paul locked his eyes on a red-headed girl. She was jumping up and down while singing along with the band's vocalist. Her wild hair was all over the place, but she didn't seem to care as she just continued to enjoy the concert. Her white dress made her stood up from the crowd as most people preferred to wear dark clothes, excluding the tourists. It also made her look very innocent. Her earrings were enormous, and dozens of bracelets jingled around her wrists.

Paul tugged Marko's sleeve while murmuring something in his ear. They both started smiling and cackling as they moved closer to their prey like two hyenas. The girl was unaware of her company as she continued her dancing.

For a fleeting second, the boys disappeared between the swaying bodies. No human had the slightest idea of what was prowling among them, especially not the red head who was the main target of the evening. Well, technically she was Marko's main target and Paul's secondary.

When Paul reached her and snaked his leather covered arms around her waist, she took notice on the two vampires.

"What are you doing?" she complained and tried to move away from Paul, but Marko stopped her by stepping in front of her. Her frown deepened. Her dark brows scrunched together, making worry lines appear.

"We want to dance with you, darling," Marko muttered softly as he lifted his slender fingers to graze her confused face. Her frown eased slightly but then turned even darker as she realized between whom she was sandwiched. Not everyone was a fan of the Lost Boys.

"No. Leave me alone," she stated and proceeded to wiggle out of Paul's strong grasp. "I don't need you to ruin my night."

"Oh, babe. How you wound me so." Paul let go of her with an exaggerated gasp. "I thought you liked me! Don't you like me? Marko you like me, don't you?" He widened his eyes to look more innocent, which didn't work so well with his mischievous grin, ripped jeans and open leather jacket that revealed his shirtless upper body. His Dee Snyder type of blonde, long hair didn't do him any favors, either.

Marko grinned happily. The girl didn't share the emotion with him as she rather looked appalled and slightly disgusted. She swiftly spun around and stumbled away, vanishing between the crowd that didn't seem to realize, or care, what was going on.

"Yeah, I do like you."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. So how about it, shall we find the little vixen and eat her?"

The boys shared a hearty laugh. It was free and loud and reminded them of their lifestyle. No rules, no limits. Just fun fun parties all night long. Yes, life was good indeed.

After calming down, Paul and Marko stayed put for a while, listening to the excited screams and the ecstatic heartbeats. Then they went after the girl. The distance didn't grow too long because due to their agility, the boys were able to dodge people better than the human with duller senses and reflexes. In her wake, she left a trail of scents: annoyance laced with fear and bewilderment. Paul's nose twitched happily as he took it all in with a deep breath.

"Have you seen David or Dwayne?" Paul asked while keeping his eyes locked on the glimpses of the coppery hair they could see every once in a while.

Marko's mind immediately switched to his two other brothers.

David, the leather loving bleach blonde with ice-colored eyes was the oldest of them. Max had turned him decades ago when the famous earthquake shook Santa Carla, taking down a brand new hotel and half of the Hudson's Bluff. Due to the earthquake, they had now a cozy cave hotel. Currently, David was the leader of the Lost Boys even though Max was the boss, their true sire. Dwayne, the stoic native American with his dark looks, was the second in charge. David had seen him, wanted him, and got him. Max had no other choice than turn him when David pleaded a pretty please.

"Yeah. They were stalking the girl we saw a few nights ago. I think Dwayne has a crush," Marko chuckled to himself.

Paul's eyebrows rose.

Of course, the boy didn't have a crush, but it wasn't uncommon for them to find a mortal that managed to arouse their interest. Many times had they stalked some human who simply seemed interesting whether the reason for that was their blood or looks. Most of the time though, they didn't have time to converse with mortals, so the interest was quite superficial. Maybe it was better that way. That way they didn't waste anyone's time.

"Are they planning on eating her?" Paul's voice was neutral. Talking about death was nowadays natural to him because it wasn't like he cared about humans and their lives. They were cattle to him. They were simply food. Sometimes David referred to them as blood bags, but that didn't sound very appetizing.

"Maybe. David wants that but I think Dwayne hopes to see how long he can make her last."

"After we finish her off," Paul spoke referring to the red head," we should find them to see the show."

Marko's laugh, that echoed in the night, was absolutely stunning.

* * *

The night was a chilly one. The wind ruffled the trees, whistling and humming. This suited the boys well. The breeze lifted the varying scents of blood high up in the air and carried them around. It was nice to rise in the air and float above the dark ocean waves. There was no fear of people seeing them flying because humans had a bad eye sight. They couldn't pinpoint the undead figures in the air even if they peered with all their might.

Paul and Marko used this as their advantage.

Chasing the girl on their feet was fun but the true amusement came from flying above her. The darkness hid their bodies, and the wind washed away their hollers and cackling.

Their prey, the girl, was now walking down the street away from the lights of the boardwalk. She kept glancing behind her every once in a while but could not see the duo. Her breathing had evened and her mind was at ease because she did not feel like she was in any sort of danger.

She turned left. The alley, where she stood now, was dirty and deserted. Everyone, who was still awake at the ungodly hour, was at the concert or lighting bonfires on the beach so she didn't worry about bumping into strangers. Her pace was steady but wavered when Marko growled.

Quickly, or as fast as a human could, she turned around to stare at the entrance of the alley. She froze when she couldn't see anyone.

The duo landed silently behind the unmoving girl. Before she could even blink her eyes, Paul had grabbed her again, but this time he held her in a crushing embrace. A scream rose from her mouth. She trashed wildly but in vain; Paul's grip was relentless. He perked his ears to decipher whether some poor soul had heard the noise, but they seemed to be, not surprisingly, the only ones around. Not that it mattered if someone had heard the wailing — more blood for them.

Marko tugged her head on side, revealing her pale, sweat covered neck. He flashed a soothing smile and fumbled with a few stray hairs that had found their way on her face. Of course, the reassuring was a role, a game Marko liked to play. He found it thrilling when he could coax his victims into false image of hope and then rip it away from them.

"Oh God. Please don't hurt me," the girl begged as she witnessed how Marko's mouth inched closer to her neck. The movement was deliberately slow. Her pulse jumped, when his icy lips landed on her fragile skin. "I-I will do a-nything you want. Just don't hurt me," her voice was no more audible than a whisper, but the vampires heard her clearly.

"Anything?" Paul breathed and nibbled hear earlobe.

"Yes. Just let me go."

Marko lifted his face to look into her eyes. His hard, yet small body was pressed against her shaking one while Paul was wrapped against her back. The boys glanced each other as if to consider her cliche request. The girl whimpered and writhed, but the others didn't even twitch.

"You see. As much as we would love to do that, we like the smell of your blood too much. And besides, where's the fun in that?" Marko questioned with a condescending tone.

Her eyes widened comically as she gasped for air. It was always beautiful to see when the victims realized they were about to die. Shame Paul couldn't see her expression. They way her breathing turned into panting, eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and her heartbeat accelerated was exhilarating.

Marko just smiled at her, allowing for the panic to dwell.

Paul, on the other hand, seemed to be more anxious to feast even though he had fed earlier that night. Using his thumbs, he rubbed circles on her stomach and sniffed her neck. Of course, this made the girl panic even more.

"Can we already?" Paul's voice was more like a whine than a request made by a experienced hunter.

Marko considered prolonging the situation, but he knew that what would follow, would be even better so instead of refusing, he just nodded.

Paul's face morphed into something so many feared: his fans elongated, becoming deadly sharp and his eyes turned yellow with tints of red. His face twisted into a distorted version of what it was normally.

Unfortunately, the girl couldn't see this. Then again she could feel how he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. The scream that ripped out of the girl's throat was a mixture of pain and fear. Her entire body shook violently as she tried to get away, but the trashing made the pain even worse. Blood poured out of the gaping hole Paul had caused, coloring her previously white dress red, which made Marko laugh out loud.

_Goodbye innocence._

"Join me, brother," Paul spoke. He licked his lips with a bloody tongue while staring at Marko seductively.

"Don't mind if I do," the other one answered with a cheerful smile.

Paul didn't understand how Marko managed to withhold the innocent demeanor even when he put his game face on. First, he looked like an angel and then, after allowing his other self to surface, he still looked like a fucking angel. Maybe not like a traditional one, but in Paul's eyes, he was the epitome of beauty. The cold, yellow eyes were terrifying, but the intensity didn't implant fear in him. Oh no, it went below his waistline.

Blood flowed down Marko's throat and dripped on the ground. The splatters formed irregular patterns, resembling almost a modern piece of art. The whimpers the girl was making were now only pathetic little gasps, and her heartbeat was a dying drum.

"Finish her, please," Paul murmured hastily.

Marko lifted his fangs from the wounds to see what was making his brother, his lover and his best friend want to hurry the ordeal. The answer was clear.

Paul was pulling his jacket off while trying to remove his jeans at the same time. He hopped around and slithered in order to shed the restraining clothing.

"Oh." Marko's gaze slipped downwards and he realized the other one was horny as hell.

Marko didn't need to be told twice. Without breaking the eye contact with his companion, he wrapped his slender hands around the red head's cold, wet neck. One quick movement, a loud crack and the girl fell on the ground.

A slow smile spread across Marko's face.

"Paulie, come here."

The crooked finger and the bloody Cheshire cat smile were all the invitation Paul needed. He flew forward, kicked the now dead body away and once in front of Marko, ripped the boy against him. The kiss could not be described as awkward fumbling of two teenage boys. No, it was dirty and primal in a way only two vampires could manage. Their tongues met tasting each other and the blood covering both of them.

"Do you want to return to the cave?" Marko's hazy brain managed to create a sentence that, surprisingly, came out as a comprehensible question.

Paul shook his head furiously. "Do you think we could get there? It's awfully far away."

"We could fly there. We could take your bike or we could run. It's not like we don't have options."

Paul grazed his teeth against Marko's collarbone. "Well, yes. But that would mean I'd have to let go of you and I'm not going to do that." He let out a vicious growl as Marko tried to step away.

"I'm only teasing you, Blondie."

"Stop. Or I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never be able to move again."

"Don't damage the goods. Who would fuck you if I couldn't?"

The duo stood still like two marble statues staring at each other. Paul's upper body was completely bare as he had succeeded in removing his jacket, but his dark jeans were still half way down, draped around his thighs. Marko was fully clothed, but with the way Paul kept eyeing him, not for long.

The air stood still. Wind couldn't reach the alley, and the streets had quieted. The odor of a rotting corpse intruded their sensitive nostrils, but they were too used to the smell to be put off by it.

"Why am I not surprised that you two little virgins don't know the basics of fucking?" The voice of David pulled them out of their little world.

Their leader stood proud next to their stiff, bloodless snack. With his bleached hair, white skin and icy eyes, he looked truly ethereal. David's long fingers disappeared in his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips, scraped a match and lit the roll. When the end of it turned red and started to smoke, he inhaled the poison deeply.

"I see you've been busy," he threw a meaningful look on the girl and continued smoking, inhaling and exhaling. "It's good. Paul, you're a pain in my ass when you are hungry."

The moment could have been embarrassing if they weren't a dysfunctional family. David had walked in on them so many times that it didn't matter anymore. Hell, David had slept with both of them, separately and at the same time. Sex was no stranger to them.

"Thanks a lot. To make up that horrible comment, you could join us." Paul wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. With a loud bang, he pushed Marko, who was more than willing, against a huge metal container and kissed him, trying to coax David into joining them.

The vampire smirked and blew smoke at the duo. He craned his head back to stare at the clear sky. When he spoke, his voice was calm but held a spark of amusement: "Maybe later, Paulie boy. Right now, though, I want both of you at the cave." When Marko opened his mouth to start complaining, David lifted his hand to silence him. "No buts. You have the whole perpetuity time to have sex. Now, put your clothes on and do as I tell you to."

"Yes, dad," Marko and Paul said exactly at the same time. They turned to face each other and after a few seconds of blinking like owls, the cracked up.

David quirked a brow at the duo.

"Idiots. Idiots everywhere," he muttered as he threw his cigarette on the ground to stomp it with his black boot. It sizzled and died on a wet patch. "Oh, clean up after you. We wouldn't want to leave garbage lying around, now would we?"

His comment only fueled Paul and Marko's rowdy delight.


End file.
